Louisiana Al and the Search for Samson‘s Hairbrush
Louisiana Al and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush is the 25th episode of ShapeTales and the first Louisiana Al episode. The main feature is a parody of the Indiana Jones films, specificity "Raiders of the Lost Ark". Plot In the first story, Charlie is a young boy who is discouraged when a big bully named Mount Big Grover claims the playground as his own and threatens to pound anyone who trespasses. Back in his tree house, Charlie starts daydreaming about being very heroic with Big Grover always being the antagonist of his dreams. When he declares that he is not afraid, Dad comes and gives him advice on how to overcome his fears. Later, the kids return to the playground. Big Grover appears and threatens to pound Charlie every day. But soon, the other kids gain courage to stand up to Grover as well; Grover leaves and everyone cheers. The main feature, "Louisiana Al", begins with Louisiana (Alvin the Cone) searching for the Golden Carrot Nose of the Indomitable Snowman in the Himalayas. However, after a chain of events, his arch enemy, Professor Martin (Mr, Diamond), ends up swiping the Golden Carrot Nose and saying, "Finders keepers!" At the children's museum, Lousiana complains about Martin to his assistant, Rattan (Jimmy the Sphere). Then, a Parkman (Pyramid #1) from New York City arrives to inform Louisiana about a plot to steal Samson's hairbrush, which is believed to possess the great powers of Samson. Apparently, Canadians want to use the power of the hairbrush to take over both halves of Niagara Falls. Assuming that Samson's strength came from his long hair, Louisiana decides he wants to use the power of the brush to get revenge on Martin. Martin tries to tell him that the trip won't be about getting even with Martin but Al rejects Rattan’s idea in favor of his own. The first stop in his search, is an ice cream shop in Malta. He seeks advice from an old friend, a former archaeologist named Petunia (Julia Trapezoid). She gives him an address where he can find out more. Shortly after he leaves, Rattan arrives seeking the same information. When Petunia refuses, Martin sets the freezer to melt causing strawberry ice cream to flood the entire shop. Louisiana returns to save Petunia, and she informs Louisiana they need to go to Seville. In the Barbershop of Seville, they are welcomed by barbers Figaro and Leo, who tell Louisiana of the Catacombs where the hairbrush is secluded. They offer him a map, whic Martin immediately steals. However, they also inform Louisiana of a shortcut to the Catacombs. Louisiana finds the hairbrush, but is confronted by Martin (Who thinks that the reason the Brush doesn't work for Al is because he has no hair), and the Parkman (who was working for Martin the entire time) who have captured Julia. Louisiana offers him the brush for Petunia’s freedom. Rattan calls and claims that the brush has no power, that Samson's power came from The Lord rather than the artifact. Louisiana and Julia escape the Catacombs but again run into Rattan and the Parkman. Figaro and Leo arrive with two Canadian Mounties (Bob and Melvin Cylinder) who attempt to arrest Martin, but Louisiana shows compassion by convincing them to let him go. This redeems Martin, who offers the brush in return for friendship and Louisiana keeps it in the children's museum. Back at the forest the lessons learned are that sometimes we cannot do anything to change a bully and that The Lord does not want us to try to get even because that just make us bullies too but The Lord wants to love them.